


Motherly Advice

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Babies, Coffee Shop, F/F, Femslash, divorced, maternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle meets another young mother at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> alternate universes - coffee shop

Belle rewards her progress on her novel, another two pages, with a cookie. She settles back down at her table, the one by the window, and takes a sip of mocha before opening her laptop. It’s not just that she wants to take advantage of this time alone; she also needs the distraction. 

A few tables over, a baby cries out and Belle’s heart swells. 

“Oh come now.” A woman begs. “Please don’t cry.”

Without thinking, Belle leaps from her seat.

“Here.” She offers, holding out her arms. 

The woman looks up, taken aback.

“Well, I’m sorry my baby disturbed you.” She snaps. “You artsy types expect coffee shops to be like libraries. We have every right to be here.”

“Oh, sorry. I just wanted to help.” 

The woman relents, letting Belle take the baby and cradle it to her chest. She sobs for another second before falling silent. 

“See, not so bad.” 

“I could do that.” 

“Of course.” Belle agrees.

The woman lifts the child from Belle’s arms, triggering another bout of tears.

“Wrap the blanket tighter.” Belle suggests.

The woman does this and the baby coos.

“How did you…?” 

“I know.... My son is with my ex-husband this weekend.” Belle smiles sadly. “It’s the first time I’ve been away from him since he was born. 

“Would you like to sit with us?”

“I’d love to.” Belle replies, moving a napkin to wipe the baby’s face. “And what’s your name?” 

“Zelena! Oh, you mean the baby. Robin.”

“I’m Belle.”


End file.
